Love and Water
by libug22
Summary: Emily is the first merperson in 15 years to go to the surface. Paige is studying marine biology and needs an assistant to help on her school project as well as one of her own on the side. What happens when Paige realizes that what she's looking for is right in front of her?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here's the other mermaid au. I think I like this one the best, it's gonna be really fun to write. I have part of the next chapter written, but I'm going to get the rest of my update up before I update any of my new stuff. So Sharing is Caring has an chapter coming and then I have a Clexa one shot. I think that's it. Once those are up I'll start writing and updating everything again. With all these stories, the updates will probably be farther apart but I'll try to get into a routine. Once school starts back up for the kid it'll be easier to write. But for now we're just enjoying the summer, she finally learned how to ride her bike without training wheels yesterday! 6 1/2 years old and she just refused and refused, but I talked her into it and bribed her with a new bike and Monster High dolls lol.**

 **Anyways, I hope you like this one as much as I do! And there will be another AN at the bottom :)**

* * *

"I'm 17 now. This is my choice."

There's a tradition in this world. When a merperson turns 17, they had a choice to make.

They could either stay where they were, where they grew up, with their families and what they were used to. Or they could go to the sea witch, who would give them legs and send to the surface.

This tradition has become controversial in the past 30 years. One boy went up and got murdered. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Merkids surfaced less and less until nobody did at all. Fifteen years went by with no surfacing. Parents had grown weary over time until the parents who had known the boy had kids and were too scared to let them go.

Wayne and Pam Fields were two of those parents.

And Emily Fields wanted to surface.

She knew she had to. She's always known. Felt it in her gut.

Emily tried to talk to her parents about it a few times. Once when she was 6, once when she was 10, and once a few years ago when she turned 15. But they shot her down right away, every time.

Today is her 17th birthday. Her parents can't ignore it any longer.

"Why are you so adamant about this Emily?" Wayne asks sighing.

"I just have a feeling. I have to go." Emily pleaded.

"A feeling? You want to be the first kid to surface in 15 years, risk your life...because of a feeling!?" Pam exclaimed.

"Oh mom, don't be so dramatic. I honestly think this whole thing is ridiculous." Emily threw her arms up in frustration. "The tradition is 100s of years old. One kids dies before their decision day and everybody flipped. The only reason we knew he died _was_ because it was before his decision day when he was still linked to the witch. I'm sure others have died prematurely." she breathed deep after her rant. "I'm going." she finished confidently and swam away.

"This isn't over!" Wayne yelled after her.

"Whatever." Emily mumbled under her breath. She went to her cave and gathered a few things. She wouldn't need much up there. She found some seaweed and ink to write her parents a note.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm sorry. I know you don't understand. But, this is something I need to do.

I love you so much,

Emmy

She left it on her bed before grabbing the map she'd been hiding for 6 years after finding it with some of her dad's old things.

She swam out and peeked around a boulder to take one last look at her parents. "I'm so sorry." she whispered and swam away leaving her home behind.

Emily didn't know what would happen on the surface. She didn't know if she would decide to stay or not. She would have a year to figure it out. On her 18th birthday she would either stay up there, or go home.

* * *

Emily looked at her map, after swimming for 3 hours she was about halfway there. It was getting dark. She knew her parents had probably figured out she was gone and had everybody looking for her. So instead of of the obvious cave she saw, she swam away from the path a bit and found another more hidden one to spend the night.

She felt confident nobody would find her though. She was sure nobody knew the way to the sea witch anymore.

* * *

After another couple hours the next day Emily reached the sea witches place.

She proceeded cautiously up to the entrance of the massive cave.

"Hello?" she called out nervously. Hearing no response Emily swam in further. "Hello?" she called louder this time.

"Can I help you."

"Ah!" Emily spun around with a hand over her heart. "You scared me." she said to the mermaid who had appeared behind her.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I was just out gathering ingredients." The witch said sweetly. Definitely nicer than Emily was expecting.

Emily wrung her hands together nervously before realizing she didn't need to be nervous. She knew she was doing the right thing.

She cleared her throat, "Yes, you can help me. I turned 17 yesterday. I want to surface." she said clearly and confidently.

"You do, do you?" the witch asked with a smirk. "Nobody's done that in years. Are you sure? You're not scared?"

"Absolutely sure. And only a little scared." Emily smiled faintly.

The witch laughed. "Well alright then, come on." she waved Emily further into the cave where they came upon shelves and shelves of the weirdest things Emily had ever seen.

The witch started throwing things into a cauldron and stirring it.

"Hand."

Emily held her hand up, "Ow!" she looked down and saw a deep gash across her palm with blood dripping down her wrist.

The witch pulled her arm and held it over the cauldron to let a few drops of blood fall in.

"Sorry sweetie." The witch said when she let Emily's hand go. "I've found it best to do that without a warning."

"Makes sense I guess." Emily say, cradling her arm to her chest in pain.

After the mixture is stirred more the witch ladles some into a cup and holds it out to Emily.

"Now since it's been awhile I'm assuming I have to explain more?"

Emily nods quickly.

"Ok, you'll drink this and fall asleep." the witch points to a flat rock at the edge of the cave, "When you wake up you'll be on the beach in front of a house. The person who lives there surfaced 60 years ago and will help you adjust and get on your way."

Emily took the cup and as she's bringing it to her lips the witch speaks again, "Oh, and you'll be in a place called Long Beach, California. That's probably important." she laughs and motions for Emily to drink up.

After she's done she lays down on the rock and looks over at the witch, "Thank you." she smiles.

"It's my pleasure sweetie, I'm glad someones finally had the courage to surface after so long. And don't worry, I'll make sure your parents know you'll be just fine."

"How...?" Emily asked in confusion.

"Sweetie, it's been 15 years. These merpeople are so paranoid about it now, no kid was coming here with permission. Besides, usually the parents come with." The witch said with amusement.

Emily laughed softly, "Right." She closes her eyes starting to feel the potion take effect. "Tell them I'm sorry...no, I'm not sorry...just tell them I needed to, I felt a pull, tugging at my chest, telling me the surface is where I'm supposed to be. I couldn't ignore it." she rambles as drowsiness overtakes her.

"I'll tell 'em."

That's the last thing Emily hears before she drifts off.

* * *

Paige McCullers leaves the apartment she rents just down the street from California State's campus where she goes to school.

She would rather be on her boat another couple blocks away. But she made a deal with her dad. He'd pay for her apartment and slip at the yacht club if she agreed not to live on her boat. She knew he was just being protective, he thought it would be dangerous, but she felt more at home on her boat than anywhere else. She agreed though. She wouldn't have been able to afford a slip by herself to even be able to stay on her boat. Not one this close to campus anyways, and she never liked being too far away from the water, or her boat. Besides she got away with spending a night there every once in awhile. What her dad didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

She walks down the hall looking over the fliers she just printed off and stopping to tape one up on the bulletin board in the lobby.

She was in her junior year of college and loving every minute she spent obtaining her Bachelor of Science Degree in Marine Biology.

School didn't start for another week, but she had earned a grant for a project she was going to start and needed to hire someone to help out.

As she walked and taped up fliers, she went over the plans in her head.

The project was going to focus mainly on the ocean life in the bays around Long Beach. What lives there, how many, what's the pollution like, how to make it better and things like that.

It wasn't anything crazy exciting, but she needed it to graduate in place of an internship. She would much rather work for herself from her own boat.

She was planning a much more exciting side project once everything started moving along. Something she's only mentioned to her best friend because she knew if she said anything about believing mermaids exist to anyone else they'd think she was insane.

All she needed right now was someone to help with her research for the school project. To record findings, take pictures, and any other small tasks to help out.

Paige knew she could probably find someone from her program to help her out. But the competitiveness in her didn't want her classmates anywhere near her project.

Safe to say Paige didn't have many friends there. Only ones she didn't share a major with.

She sighed to herself and shook her head. She loves her friends deeply, but having one who would actually be interested when she went on and on about her major would be nice.

Paige walked through the door of the boathouse.

"Hey Henry." She waved at the guy sitting at a table in the corner. He was a groundskeeper of sorts. Took care of everything having to do with the docks and boats. Paige liked it in the boathouse way more than the yacht club's main building. She didn't fit in there, but she did with Henry.

"How's things." He asked.

"Great, getting ready for school. Do you mind if I put one of these up by the door?" Paige asked holding up her now smaller stack of fliers.

"Not at all. What's it for?" Henry questioned.

"Looking to hire someone to help with a research project. Keep an eye out will ya? I need someone by the end of the week."

"Sure thing Cull." Henry answered with a smile.

"Thanks!" Paige called over her shoulder on her way out the door towards the docks.

She breathed in the ocean air and found her way down the dock leading to her most favorite place.

Running her fingers along the side she greeted her boat as if it were a living thing.

"Hey Bay, how are we today?" Paige laughed knowing she was ridiculous.

She thought she was pretty clever though. It's not her fault "Bae" became a thing a few years after she named her boat "Seize the Bay". She sighed. _I crack myself up_.

Her and her dad fixed the boat up all through high school. They got it cheap, and it's a decent sized boat at 47', with a couple beds and small kitchen, and a big enough living space and deck area for research purposes. She loved it.

Paige threw herself down on the couch and took out her phone to call her best friend.

"I hate you."

"You love me Hanna."

"I know, but why are you calling me so early." Hanna whined.

"It's 10 am!" Paige laughed. "Get your ass out of bed, I want to plan a party."

"I'm sorry what? I must still be sleeping. Only in my dreams would Paige McCullers willingly throw a party."

"Shut up Han. I just thought it would be nice before school started. Nothing huge. Just a few friends on 'The Bay', some drinks, just relaxing before everything gets insane." Paige explained.

"I'm so proud of you." Hanna mock sniffled, "I'll meet you there in 20 minutes...hmm better make that 40, I'll stop and grab food."

"You're amazing." Paige sighed.

"Hey, I told you not to fall in love with me P! I have a boyfriend." Hanna teased.

"Ha Ha you're hilarious." Paige replied flatly.

Paige and Hanna met their first year at Cal State. Hanna had been telling Paige not to fall in love with her since the second time they hung out when Paige told her she was gay.

"You don't think that jokes getting old yet?"

"Never! Bye!" Hanna yelled and hung up.

Paige laughed to herself and settled down to wait. The idea of having a party was random, she knew this. Not her thing...ever. But she decided with everything happening this year, maybe she could do things a little differently. Starting with having a little more fun.

* * *

 **For anyone interested, this is the boat I pictured for Paige:** **listing/2001-BAYLINER-4788-Pilot-House-Motoryacht-102787547**

 **the interior might be designed a little differently since Paige did it herself and everything, but this is what I was thinking of when I wrote her on the boat :)**


	2. Chapter 2

GUYS i'm back. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update something. Things were crazy at work over the holidays, I felt like I was never at home. But life has finally settled down, which means I can write more! Unfortunately that also means I'm only working about 3 days a week at most.

Also we're going to ClexaCon! I don't know how many of you also love Clexa, I mean, what's not to love? And if any of you have seen Little Lexa around the interwebs. But that would be my kid. We raised some money that covered our plane tickets which is pretty awesome. Still taking donations though because I'll have to pay off the rest of the trip on my credit card. So if you want to donate the link is on my twitter which is the same handle as here. I also set up a for anybody who wants to donate that way.

Anyways I'm working on the next chapter of What's a Few Centuries Between Soulmates?. Hopefully it won't take me as long to update that. I'm going to try really hard to update faster. I hope you guys are sticking around!

* * *

As soon as Hanna hung up with Paige her phone rang again. She laughed thinking Paige was calling her back to yell at her about the joke.

But she saw her Gran's face and wondered why she was calling so early.

"Hey Gran, what's up?" Hanna greeted her grandmother cheerfully.

'Hi honey. Got a minute?"

"Yea, I"m just on my way to have breakfast with Paige. Is everything ok." Hanna asked getting worried.

"Oh yes, everything is fine. Something quite exciting happened this morning and I'm gonna need you help." she explained vaguely.

"Oookay." Hanna laughed. "You're gonna have to explain a little more."

"There's a surfacer on the beach!" Her Gran exclaimed loudly.

Hanna held the phone away from her face before what her Grand said clicked.

"Wait…do you mean?! Seriously?! Oh my God! Amazing! Yes, anything you need from me. I can help!" Hanna was ecstatic. Her Grand told her stories all her life, she never expected this to happen.

Her Gran explained all she would need. Saying since Hanna was closer in age it might be easier.

"Gran, this is not a problem! I have an extra room already and Paige just told me she's looking to hire someone to help with some of her nerdy science stuff!" Hanna reassured her Grandma. No chance she would pass up the chance to help a real life mermaid!

"Alright Hanna, thank you. I'm gonna go down and wait for her to wake up. This is so exciting!"

"Ok Gran. We'll meet up later so you can pass her off to me." Hanna chuckled. "Love you bye!"

"Bye sweetie!"

Once off the phone she just threw on some make up and headed out the door, not even bothering to change out of her sweats. She was way too pumped.

* * *

Emily woke up with a gasp and immediately starting choking on air.

But when her eyes shot open, and she realized where she was, she relaxed and her breathing slowed.

Breathing air definitely felt different. She smiled to herself as she wiggled her new toes into the sand.

"So cool." She whispered in awe.

"It is, isn't it?"

Emily yelped an and snapped her head around to see an old lady sitting on a rock a few feet behind her.

"Why do old ladies feel like they can just sneak up and scare the life outta me?!" Emily exclaimed.

The old lady chuckled as she came up behind Emily and wrapped a blanket around her bare shoulders. "Sorry! I saw you on the beach this morning and was too excited to wait inside. It's been awhile since I've had a surfacer."

"It's fine." Emily waved her off. "So you're the one the witch was talking about? You're gonna help me get on my feet?"

"Figuratively and literally." The lady laughed loudly at her own joke. "Name's Regina."

"Emily." She greeted with a small laugh. She started to push herself up from the ground.

"Hold on now, let me help." Regina said and walked over to Emily to take her hands and pull her up. "It's been awhile, but I still remember how weird it felt the first time on legs."

Emily chuckled, "Thanks. I guess you are literally helping me get on my feet."

Once Emily was standing on shaky legs, she grinned widely and took her first step, then her second.

"Good. Take it slow. It's not that hard, but it takes a few steps for the shakyness to wear off." Regina explained and let go of Emily's hands. "Now on your own."

Emily's eyebrows crinkled in concentration as she took the next few steps. "I think I got it!" She smiled up at Regina.

"I think you do." Regina smiled back proudly. "Now you get to try stairs, follow me."

Emily only tripped a couple times on the stairs leading up to Regina's place. She felt very of herself.

"Welcome to my home." The older woman gestured Emily through the doorway. "There are some clothes in that room," She pointed, "go put them on and then come sit down so we can go over everything."

It took Emily a few minutes to figure the clothes out. She walked back to where Regina was. Once she was settled on the couch Regina handed her a cup of something that smelled amazing. She shot the older woman a questioning look.

"Coffee. One of the best things about humans." She laughed.

Emily wrapped her hand around the cup and the warmth coming from it soothed her. She took a sip and that warmth traveled and spread throughout her body.

"Oh my. This is amazing." she said wistfully.

Regina smiled and nodded, "Now, I called my grandaughter already this morning, as soon as I saw you out there. She's closer to your age and will ove showing you around. She thinks she may have a job lined up for you as well." She paused at the look of aprehension on the younger girls face. "I know it'll seem like a lot, but you can go about this however you want, but having a job is kind of a necesity here. You can just stick with that, or you could also sign up for a couple classes at the local college as well. I found it best to get in as many experiences as I could before making the decision to stay."

Emily took a deep breath. This was what she wanted after all. This is where she's supposed to be. That doesn't stop it from terrifying her though.

"I can handle a job." She pauses, "It would be cool to see how school works here too. If I decided to stay I'd probably want to go anyways."

"Good idea." Regina said encouragingly. "My grandaughter goes to the big school here, it starts in a week. There are strings I can pull to get you in without transcripts or anything. Just leave it to me. I'll cover two classes for you too to start with."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense. It's what I"m here for!" Regina exclaims with a wide smile.

"Alright alright." Emily laughs, "So when do I meet this grandaughter?"

"I'm gonna bring you to her. She was having breakfast with a friend, but she should be done by now. You're gonna stay with her too, she's got a spare room so don't even try to turn it down." she scolded.

Emily raised her hands in surrender. "Wouldn't dream of it." She knew she wouldn't anyway. Where else was she going to stay?

* * *

"Paigey!" Hanna called out as she stepped on to 'The Bay'.

"On the couch!" Paige called back. "Bring me food, I'm starving!"

Paige watched Hanna come in and set the food down on the small table in front of her, and shot her a grateful smile before digging in.

"Jeez." Hanna laughed. "Slow down."

"Nope." Paige responded with a mouthful of bagel.

"So…"

Paige swallowed her food, "Uh oh, what do you want?"

Hanna gasped and tried to looked offended, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Uh huh. What is it?"

Hanna smiled charmingly. "Well you see, I'm getting a new roommate, a familiy friend, and she's gonna need a job while she's here. I was thinking she could work for you?"

"Really? That would be great! Does she know much about marine biology?" Paige asked.

"I'm not sure. She loves the water though."

Paige looked unconvinced, "That's it? She loves water? I don't know Han, I kinda need more than that."

"Please Paigey. Please please please." Hanna pleaded, "I swear she'll work hard, ad she'll do whatever you need. She really needs this and I really want to help her." she finishes in a sad tone.

Paige sighed. She could tell it was important to her best friend. "I'm not saying yes yet, but I'll consider it."

"YAY!" Hanna jumped on Paige engulfing her in a tight hug.

"Get off Hanna." Paige groaned.

Hanna listed and sat next to the brunette to eat her own breakfast.

Paige tried asking more questions about this new roommate, but Hanna either avoided them or didn't have an answer. She wasn't sure what to think, but she knew she was going to end up giving the stranger the job. And Hanna knew it too.

Hanna's phone buzzed after they'd been sitting there chatting for awhile.

When she looked back up from her phone she found Paige's questioning gaze.

"Gotta go pick the new girl!" Hanna exclaimed excitedly.

Paige chuckled, "Alright well, bring her by this week if you're serious about me giving her the job. That way I can learn a little more than 'She loves water.'"

Hanna grinned, "Sure thing! I was going to bring her to the party, but I'll bring her by tomorrow too."

"Sounds good." Paige sighed. "You can help me with party planning stuff then too."

Hanna hugged the brunette again before running out the door and off the boat.

* * *

Regina and Emily were in the car and headed into town.

"Cars are strange." Emily mumbled while she stared out the window.

Regina laughed. "I'm just glad you know stuff about this world."

Emily nodded, "Yea, my parents were some of the last onoes to surface. I bugged them until they told me everything."

"There are some things that have change, technology and stuff. My grandaughter will be better at explaining all that though."

Regina parked on the side of the road and they both got out of the car.

"Oh my God, Hi!"

Emily felt herself get pulled in and squeezed into a hug. "Um, hello." she mumbled against the persons shoulder.

"Let her breath! My goodness." Regina scolded.

"Sorry Gran!" The person pulled back and let Emily go.

"Emily, this is my granddaughter Hanna."

"I'm so excited to meet you! I thought I was never gonna meet..." Hanna paused and looked around before whispering, "a mermaid."

Emily laughed lightly, amused by the blonde, "I'm excited to meet you too. I never thought I'd get to surface, so I guess I never thought I'd meet," Emily looked around, and copying Hanna, and whispered, "a human." And shot the blonde a wink.

"Oh. I like you! You'll do just find here with me." Hanna wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulders, "Good timing too, my friend is planning a party for this weekend. She's the one who's going to give you a job."

Emily smiled. This was going as good as she'd hoped, "Sounds great."

"I got it from here Gran. We'll check in." Hanna said and let go of Emily's to give her grandma a hug.

Regina then turned to Emily, "You'll be ok. Have fun, experience everything. But be safe."

Emily nodded and hugged the older woman, "Thanks Regina."

With that Regina got back in her car and drove away.

"Alright, this way, my apartment is just down the street. I have a room all set up for you, so you don't have to worry about that." Hanna explained. "But Grand just slipped me like 400 bucks to buy you a few outfits so we can do that later today."

"She's sneaky. But I guess it's a necessity I can't turn down" Emily chuckled. "But I"ll be glad to pay my own way, she's already paying a couple classes, I don't want to take much more."

"Don't worry about it, I mean, from what I hear, it's always been this way. Can't just have you flailing around the surface with no home and no clothes and no place to go. Someone has to point you in the right direction to get you started."

"Good point." Emily nodded with a smile.

* * *

Hanna gave Emily a tour of the apartment and showed her where her room is and how things work in the kitchen, the bathroom, and then the tv in the living room.

Then they headed out to shop.

Shopping with Hanna was something else, especially since Emily had never done it before.

Emily ended up with quite a few outfit options. Hanna knew just what to get to mix and match everything.

She had to be stubborn about the stuff that Hanna picked out that she didn't like. Eventually the blonde just stood to the side letting Emily tell her what she liked before she did her thing to find what to put with it.

Picking out shoes was an adventure in itself. Then Hanna made her pick out close to sleep in, to which she asked a confused "Why?". Hanna stammered a reply, "I don't know, we just do." Emily just nodded and went along with it.

And Hanna made sure Emily had something to wear to the party.

By the time they were done shopping Emily was in a daze. She was glad Hanna seemed to really know what she was doing with all the clothes she ended up getting. It was all a little overwhelming. But she definitely had fun with Hanna.

They stopped for bathroom supplies and food on the way back to Hanna's.

Emily sank into the couch as soon as they walked through the door.

"Didn't mean to ware you out." Hanna laughed.

Emily shot her a sleepy smile. "It's ok, it was fun. Thank you."

"Anytime. Ready to eat?" Hanna asked as she took the take out from the bag and started opening containers.

The smell wafted over to Emily. She inhaled deeply, "Oh my God, that smells amazing."

"I didn't know what you eat under water…I actually don't want to know." Hanna grimaced and Emily laughed, "But I guarantee that food here will blow your mind. That's how good it is."

Hanna was right. The food was the best thing she'd ever tasted.

The two girls sat at the table while they ate. Emily asked Hanna a lot of questions about her life, school, people. Then she asked about the job she'd be getting.

"My friend Paige is really smart. She's a marine biology major, that's water and fish stuff, and she needs an assistant for this big project she's doing."

"Do you think that's safe?" Emily asks with concern.

"Oh yea, shouldn't be a problem. Gran told me before that you can change at will as long as you're in the water. So just don't turn into a mermaid in front of her." Hanna explained.

"But is it easy to control? What if it happens by accident?"

"I don't know Em, this is all new for me too. But just be careful and you'll be fine."

"Ok. I guess I'll give it a shot." Emily sighs.

"Yay! You're gonna meet her tomorrow. I have to go help her plan a party and she wanted to get to know you a little before she makes a decision."

"I thought I already had the job?"

Hanna flinches, "Not quite. Paige is pretty stubborn, but she'll come through, don't worry."

They headed off to bed after they cleaned up.

Hanna had to show Emily how to work the shower and brush her teeth.

Once Hanna left the bathroom, Emily decided she wanted to test out the shower and see just how easy, or hard, it would be to stop herself from changing.

She turned the knob like Hanna showed her and the shower started. Once out of her clothes she stepped into the tub as far from the water as she could.

And then she took one big step and let the water fall over her.

Next thing she knew she was on the tub floor and her tail was sticking out the curtain.

Emily groaned loudly.

She reached up and shut the water off.

"Hanna!" she yelled as loud as she could.

It only took the blonde a second to come rushing into the bathroom.

"Oh! Holy shit!" she exclaimed before covering her eyes and spinning around.

"Yea, so about the whole water thing." Emily laughed in frustration.

"Well I guess it's gonna take a little effort." She groped along the wall until she found the towel rack, grabbed one and handed it blindly to Emily who took it and covered her chest.

"Thanks, can you help me dry off though so I can get my legs back? I've become quite fond of them today."

Hanna chucked and grabbed a couple more towels and they went to work.

"You wanna try again?" Hanna asked once Emily legs were back and she was standing in the tub with a towel wrapped around her.

"Tomorrow. I'm exhausted." Emily said through a yawn.

"Understandable. Alright goodnight."

"Goodnight Han. And thanks." Emily smiled sweetly at her new friend and got one in return.

"No problem."

Hanna left and closed the door behind her leaving Emily to dress in her new pajamas, which she had to admit, were incredibly comfortable. She understood them now.

She went to her new room and cuddled into her blankets. She took a deep breath and smiled to herself.

In spite of what just happened in the bathroom she felt like this was definitely exactly where she was supposed to be. With that thought, the day caught up to her and she was fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Emily woke up to Hanna jumping on her bed.

She tried to ignore it as long as possible, but eventually she cracked her eyes open to glare at the blonde.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Hanna says and falls down next to Emily.

Emily just groans out a reply.

"Come on! Time for breakfast! We're spending the day day with Paige!"

"Hmph, fine, I'm coming." Emily mumbles.

"Gran told me the transformation takes a lot out of you. She wasn't kidding, it's almost 11!" Hanna laughs and nudges the raven haired girl. "We'll grab bagels on the way, you'll love 'em."

"Ok." Emily mumbles again. She finally starts moving and pushes herself out of bed to get ready for the day.

"Be careful in the shower this time ok?" Hanna calls as Emily opens the bathroom door.

"Right, yea ok." Emily calls back. "OK you can this, come one, concentrate." She mumbles to herself as she turns the water on and steps into the tub.

She felt the same tingle she felt when her tail came back the night before. She saw scales forming on her legs.

"No, come on legs, stay." She concentrated on her legs, on each toe, on each curve. She willed them to stay just as they are. After a few seconds the scales and the tingling disappeared. "Yes!" she fist bumped the air, copying something she had seen Hanna do.

It was still a little hard to concentrate and relax at the same time, but after a few more tingles and scales she was getting the hang of it. It would take practice, but she was hoping it would eventually just become second nature to her.

After her shower Emily was feeling more awake and her excitement about the day returned.

The two girls stopped at a little shop for bagels, grabbing one for Paige too so they could all eat together.

On the walk there Hanna explained a little more about Paige, her project and her boat.

"We're meeting her on her boat. Her dad won't let her live on it so she _does_ have an apartment that she sleeps at, but she's always on her boat if she's not in class."

"Sounds like she loves it." Emily stated.

"Oh she does, more than anything. And she loves what she does."

They get to the docks and Emily follows Hanna along them to Paige's boat.

"Hey P! We're here!" Hanna calls as she steps onto the boat.

Paige walks out of the cabin and freezes. Her eyes locked on the prettiest girl she's ever seen.

Emily isn't fairing any better. Her breath catches when she lays eyes on the brunette.

The two stand there staring at each other for what felt like minutes before Hanna cleared her throat, breaking them both out of their trances.

"Oookay. Paige this is Emily, Emily this is Paige." Hanna says introducing the girls, but not without taking note of what just happened between them.

Paige had to force herself to speak, "N-nice to meet you Emily. I've heard very few things about you." She tried to joke, but when the other two girls didn't react she coughed and laughed awkwardly, "Anyways…"

Emily smiled at the brunettes awkwardness, "It's nice to meet you too Paige."

Paige grinned and with a nod towards the couch the three girls moved to it and sat down.

"Alright, let's get to party planning!" Hanna said excitedly.

"Shouldn't I talk to Emily abut the job first?" Paige muttered quietly to Hanna.

"Nah, you can get to know her first. That way you can't make any snap judgments or decisions." Hanna answered in an overly cheery voice.

Paige knew Hanna had a point. "Alright, let's get started then…"

Hanna rubbed her hands together before pulling a notebook out of her purse.

"Here we go." Paige says sending a wink Emily's way.

For some reason unknown to the raven haired girl, it made her cheeks and the tips of her ears warm. She let out a small laugh and smiled shyly at the brunette.

* * *

A couple hours later Hanna had a list of people to invite, what drinks to get, ordered a keg, made a "house rules" sign to hang on the door, and gave Paige a grocery list for everything else.

"What am I getting myself into?" Paige sighed leaning back on the couch.

"I don't know, I've never been to a party before." Emily says

Paige stared at the other girl for a second, "Seriously?" she asked.

"Seriously." Emily chuckled.

"Oh good. Then you won't be able to tell when it sucks." Paige jokes.

Hanna gasps dramatically, "Excuse you!? I helped plan it, it most definitely will _not_ suck!"

Paige and Emily both laughed at the blonde's reaction.

"You're right Han, it won't suck." Paige paused and looked to Emily, and catching her eye, "Now can I have a minute with Emily to talk about the job?"

"Yea go ahead." Hanna answered, staring expectantly at the other two girls.

"Han?"

Hanna looked from Emily to Paige, "Oh! You meant alone! Ok ok I'm going." she got up from her seat and made her way out to the deck.

Paige shook her head with a smile on her face and turned her attention to Emily.

"I don't now how you're gonna handle living with her."

Emily laughed, "I hope I'll get by. I don't have anywhere else to go."

Paige decided not to pry, it seemed like a conversation for after she got to know the girl better.

"So I'm sure Hanna tried to fill you in on the job. Basically I just need help doing research. You would record my findings, type them up, keep them organized. Um…help with samples and moving equipment. Things like that." Paige explained. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds great. I'd love to learn more about what you do along the way."

"Awesome. There will be a side project, something for myself, I might need your help on. But I'll fill you in on that in the future if you get the job and earn my trust. Hanna doesn't even know about it." Paige said nervously.

"Not a problem. I think I can keep a secret." Emily said reassuringly.

"Alright well, I guess I'll think on it and let you know. I'll see you at the party anyways yea?"

"Of course." Emily smiled so sweetly it made Paige's teeth hurt.

"Ok g-good. Alright I-I'll give you an answer then." Paige stuttered but managed to smiled back.


End file.
